Boq
by Tempsqa
Summary: Boq attempts to find out about his family, will he like the results? Will he unveil other family secrets? Rating because cookies
1. Cookie Monster

**Short first chapter, some random triplet cuteness thrown into the mix ^.^ I've decided that I'm just going to write this fic for now because... well there's not really a reason but yeah.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, very evil**

**StephWickedGirl: Thanks :D and thanks for the favourite :3 I feel special ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Don't cry :( I'm glad that you liked the story so much :3 thank you heaps, I'm really not that good though :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sounds like you've got a strong plot line there :P maybe you should write a fic about it? :D (I just took a look at your profile and realized that you wrote one of the first fics I got into when I first found this site :D)**

**Lunar Sunsets: I love how you say you're angry then you add a smiley face ^.^ tehe**

"Guess who" Glinda giggled, wrapping her arms around Boq's shoulders

"I don't know" Boq chuckled "the cookie monster?" he smiled, turning to meet Glinda's eyes

Glinda put on her best cookie monster voice "Mmm, are you a cookie?" she asked playfully "because you sure look tasty!" she launched forward and began to nibble on Boq's cheek, sending him into a fit of giggles

"Silly monster!" Boq said, cupping her cheek "this is how you do it!" he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the blondes, the couple melting into the embrace

"That was nice" Glinda said with a soft giggle, she turned her head to the screen in front of Boq "what're you doing?" she asked, standing upright again

"Just looking for the sddress of the Ozfornage I was at" Boq explained "I'm interested in who my parents are and I remember hearing the staff mention a letter that was propped in the basket with me. If I find out who's handwriting that is, I can find out who my mother is!"

"Oh Boq, that's so exciting!" Glinda cheered "can I come with you to the Ozfornage?"

...

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" Dorothy beamed, bouncing into the family room

"Yes, my little angel?" Elphaba asked her hyper little girl

"We made Brr pretty mummy! come see!"

Elphaba stifled a laugh as Dorothy dragged her to where she saw Brr dyed pink with bows clipped all over him "I think I love the little human's too much" Brr said with a pouty face full of pleading

Elphaba turned to Dorothy and Melena and attempted to look as angry as she could "Girls, you know you're not allowed to use Aunty Glinda's dye!"

The girls heads sunk "Sorry mummy" they spoke in sync

"I think it's Brr you need to apologies to" Elphaba said "and then I think you can go to timeout"

"Sorry Brr" the girls said in sync once again before slumping off to their rooms

Once they were out of ear shot Elphaba burst into laughter "I-I'm really sorry Brr" Elphaba giggled "it's only a temporary dye, so it'll only last three washes"

...

"Name?"

"Boq Upland"

"Is that the name of your folder?" the man behind the desk asked

"Oh, no. It's just Boq on my folder, I didn't have a last name"

The man fished through the files "Aaah, here we are" he said pulling one out "here you are, son"

"Thank you very much" Boq said beaming as they walked out. After they arrived at the carriage, Boq opened the file and searched through the notes before he found what he was looking for. He examined the note and then turned to Glinda slowly "Glin, do you recognize this handwriting?" he asked, a look of terror washing over his face

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. She knew

**So yeah, about not updating last night... I helped out with my town's Shakespeare festival and it ran later than I thought, I went to write a chapter when I got home but was _way_ too tired! But, good news (well hopefully you find it good), it was my last day of school today for two weeks :D so that means more updates hopefully lol**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I absolutely adore awkward guys! lol hilarious and adorable ^.^ I think protective scale will go OscarBrrFiyero to be completely honest, I mean of course Fiyero will be protective but yeah :P**

**StephWickedGirl: Oh staaahp! :3 hehehe**

**Lunar Sunsets: I knew you'd be happy :P I love how you react to it ^.^**

"Where is everybody tonight?" Oscar asked, sitting down at the table

"Glinda and Boq went to the Ozfornage, but they should be home soon" Elphaba said "and I imagine Brr is attempting to wash the dye out of his fur"

"Wait, wha-" Oscar began, being cut off by a baby pink lion walking through the door

Melena giggled "Look, grand dad! we made Brr pretty!" she beamed

Oscar let out a chuckle "so you did"

Elphaba lay a hand on Brr's shoulder "don't worry Brr, I'm noticing a fade in the colour already"

"Yeah" Brr pouted "instead of a hot pink lion I'm a baby pink lion"

Glinda bursted into the room pulling Boq by the wrist behind her "Guys! you'll never guess what we found ou-" she stopped and stared at Brr's fur a while "why is Brr pink?"

"The girls got to your pink dye" Elphaba said motioning to Melena and Dorothy

Both girls giggled "we made him pretty Aunty Glinda!" they said in sync

Glinda giggled "you sure did"

"So, what was it you found out today?" Fiyero asked intrigued

"Well" Glinda sang while Boq stood staring at the floor beside her "Boq and I went to the Ozfornage to see if we could find out who his parents are"

"And?" Elphaba asked

"_And, _we think we know who it is!"

"Oz, that's wonderful!" Oscar beamed. Boq rose his eyes to Oscar coldly and handed him the note "Oh, Oz!" Oscar said with wide eyes

"What? what is it?" Elphaba asked, Oscar passed the note to her and her eyes widened as well "I- I wasn't expecting that"

"_What?_" Fiyero whined "I wanna know!" Elphaba flipped the page over to Fiyero and he looked up to Boq with a smile "can we put make up on you and see if you look the same?"

...

Brr lay on his bed examining his fur when he heard three tiny knocks on the door "Biw?" a small voice asked through the door

"Biw, we sorry, please don't hate us" came a second voice

Brr stood and walked to the door and opened it, he looked down at the children's pleading eyes below him "Aw, I could never hate you!" he said scooping them in his arms

the girls let out a shriek of laughter and cuddled into him "We love you Biw!"

"I love you too tiny humans!" he smiled welcoming the embrace

...

"So, any clue who your father is?" Fiyero asked, he and Boq had been left alone while Elphaba and Glinda shopped for party supplies for the triplets third birthday

"No, but I know exactly where to look to find somebody who'd get with my mother" Boq cringed

"and where's that?" Fiyero asked with a chuckle

"The mental asylum!" Boq began shaking his head "I- I just don't get it" he said sadly "Boq is not a common name, she would of known it was me!" a tear ran down his cheek "why didn't she say anything? why did she hate me so much?!" Boq was bawling by this point, Fiyero offered his shoulder for him to cry on

"I'm sure there's an explanation for everything Boq"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. The Journal

**I've finished my homework! well the one that was due last night :P still have more but I have all holidays so :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hehehe :) everybody loves tiny humans ^.^ Yes she did, but she didn't know Boq was her half brother at the time so... lol**

**Lunar Sunsets: Your review made me chuckle lol. I'm still trying to figure out why you're so confused though :o**

**Guest: Aw thank you! :3**

**spiritwarrior27: what has that got to do with 'Now You Wait Just a Gloq Tick'? :o Larena is Glinda's mother though**

**PetisaSerasVos: Yes she is :) I keep forgetting that people won't know if they haven't read my other stories :P**

Oscar walked into the family room clutching a book in his hand. He walked over to where he saw Boq sitting in an arm chair

"Hey, how you doing buddy?" he asked with a sympathetic voice

"Not well" Boq answered honestly "I- I just have a lot of questions to ask. Kind of hard her being dead and all"

Oscar flipped the book in his hand and then held it out to Boq "Here" he said "hopefully this will help"

Boq examined the cover the words spelling out _My Journal_ "What is this?" he asked, looking back up at Oscar

"It's your mothers journal" Oscar replied "She didn't exactly have time to retrieve it after Glinda put her in prison"

Boq's eyes widened and his eyes and became tearful "Thank you so much!" a single tear traced down his cheek

...

_I found out today that I'm pregnant. To say I'm scared is an understatement! I should never of got involved with a married man. I'm not getting rid of it, that much I know. I love this child too much already._

Boq flipped a page

_Disaster! His wife is pregnant too. How could I have been so stupid to believe he loved me? he's too busy loving that wretched woman who doesn't even feel the same. The only reason they're together is because of that love potion!_

"Hey Boq, what're you reading?" Elphaba asked standing at the doorway of the library

"It's my mother's journal" Boq clarified "Oscar found it in his work room"

"Oh Oz!" Elphaba gasped now sitting down beside him "found out anything?"

"Only that my father was a married man" Boq said with a sad half smile "she doesn't mention his name. I think she was hoping she could forget who it was one day"

Elphaba's eyes darted to the book and then back to Boq "Would you mind?" she said notioning to the book

"Of course not" Boq said "it's not like it's my journal"

Elphaba's eyes lowered to the page and she read;

_His wife has gone missing, looks like five years is the length of time it takes for a love potion to wear off._

"A love potion?" Elphaba asked, burrowing her brow "Morrible always told us there wasn't one"

"I guess she had a bad time with the one this guy had over his wife and didn't want a repetition"

"A repetition of what?" Oscar asked walking through the door

"Oh, dad" Elphaba said with a small smile "we just found out Boq's father was a married man who had his wife under a love potion"

"Oh, and she was pregnant too" Boq added "we're just getting to the juicy bit. My father's wife just ran away because she broke out of the bonds of the love potion"

Oscar looked like he had seen a ghost "M- May I take a look at that?" he asked, holding out his trembling hand to the journal

"Sure" Boq replied, highly confused but handing the book over

Oscar's eyes darted over the words on the page frantically "That dirty son of a-"

"Dad!" Elphaba called "what is it?"

Oscar threw the journal to the table "Your father was Frexspar Thropp" he said before turning and storming out.

...

"So, you and Elphie are related?" Glinda asked after Elphaba and Boq had told her and Fiyero the news

"No, we're not actually related in any way" Elphaba cleared up "we do share a half sister though" she turned to Boq "good thing it didn't work out between you and Nessa"

"You might share two actually" Fiyero began "you said Morrible wrote that Melena was pregnant too, right?"

Elphaba and Boq looked at each other with a look of both confusion and shock, Boq grabbed the journal and began frantically flipping through the pages. His shoulders fell as he reached a page in the book

_So, he finally got her back. Took away her courage and her memories of wherever it was she got to. Apparently she miscarried the child. He cried when he told me. Said he was looking forward to having a child. He has one, but he made me give him away._

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Dead

**I would of wrote this quicker but my cat kept interfering with the keyboard :P I'm at my grandparents/aunty and uncle's house which is where my cat lives now (my sister refused to let me keep him when I moved in because of her cats) so I wasn't going to deny cuddles ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Boq's just that type of person :P and yes he's mad :P have you noticed that he always refer to him as the same types of things? :P In short; Oscar _really_ doesn't like Frex**

**Lunar Sunsets: Lol, well the wicked witch was on there wasn't she? I don't think that's a possibility lol :P**

Elphaba knocked on the door "Dad, dinner's ready" she called, no response "Dad?" she asked opening the door and peering in "Dad!" Elphaba shouted as she saw Oscar collapsed on the floor. She ran over and found a bottle of blue liquid gripped in his hand "Dad! Dad!" Elphaba shouted once more, shaking him

Oscar let out a moan and his eyes fluttered open, the tears he had wept were apparent, he grabbed Elphaba's hand and whispered "I didn't mean to desert her Fabala" he sobbed "It was Frex, h- he made me forget!"

"What?" Elphaba asked desperately "Who? who did you desert?" Oscar collapsed into Elphaba's arms "Dad?" she asked "Somebody, please, help!" she shouted breaking onto Oscar's chest sobbing, listening to his heart beat

...

"Fae, don't you think you should get some re-"

"I'm not leaving him, Yero" Elphaba replied sharply

Fiyero sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I know you love him Fae" he began "but your health is just as important"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, her eyes full of desperation "you didn't hear him, Yero. Right before he collapsed, he- he told me he deserted someone, he didn't say who he was talking about and I need to know!" tears were forming in Elphaba's eyes. A moan was heard from Oscar and Elphaba's eyes darted desperately "Dad? Dad! please wake up" she wept

"Fabala, I- I'm so sorry" Oscar said faintly "I shouldn't have scared you like that" he said reaching for her hand and squeezing it as tightly as he could

Elphaba smiled "I'm just glad that you're awake" she said, squeezing his hand back "but please, please tell me who you were talking about"

"Your mother never miscarried" Oscar spoke, tears lining his eyes once again "I left the child in Kansas when I came to save your mother, with my sister and her partner" Oscar took a sharp intake of breath "Frex, had sped up the time in Oz. I returned to Oz as soon as I could but it had already been 9 months here. Of course your mother didn't remember our time in Kansas, Frex made sure of that. She must of told him she miscarried to protect the child. Your mother and I reunites and had an affair, I had given her the green elixir to heal both her physical and emotional pain, your father had abused her after she had returned. I knew that the elixir stained, but I had no idea she was pregnant until you were two years old, she was three months pregnant with Ro- Nessa, at the time. You came to live with me for around half a year. But of course, Frex interfered and stripped the memory of all of Oz. He killed your mother and stripped all memory of her from my head, stripping the memory of the child as well. When Glinda brought in the bottle you had kept everything rushed back to me except for her. I left her in Kansas, Elphaba, with my sister Emily and her partner Henry!"

Elphaba's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp "Aunty Em and Uncle Henry" she spoke faintly "Dorothy was my half sister?"

...

Boq sat in the castle's garden staring at nothing, lulling over what Elphaba had just told him. Why was _every_ person in his family dead? He was just as well off as he had been before he knew who his family was. Boq wondered if his mother had known Dorothy was Melena's "miscarried" child, maybe that's why she had killed her, maybe that's why she tried to kill Elphaba, she wanted to eliminate all traces of the woman who took the father to her child away, the woman who in a way made her give her child up for adoption.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Closure

**I would of written two chapters yesterday but the site was playing up :o so sorry about that!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I did that to scare people tehe :P correct! I should probably write a fic that doesn't tie in with the rest but yeah :P**

**Guest: Oh okay...**

**spiritwarrior27: She sure is! :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: How can they be sisters? :P and maybe lol**

Brr walked into the family room, his fur was champagne pink. He had been left in charge of the triplets while everybody came to terms with things.

"Tiny humans" Brr called "it's time for dinner!"

Liir looked up at Brr, his face wrinkled in confusion "Biw, how can you cook? you has paws for hands!"

Brr gave a small chuckle "Even paws can press the buttons on the phone and order pizza"

"Yaaaaaay!" Liir cheered "can you make dinner all the time?"

"I don't think your mummy would be too happy if I did" he replied with a smile "Tiny humans two and three, if you want Pizza now would be the time to go and sit your bums at the table" he called up the stairs

He heard an excited "Pizza?" and then an avalanche of tiny feet running down

"Biw, can we has Ice cream when we finished too?" Dorothy asked, a cheeky smile spreading over her face

...

"I've called you two here because I think we could all do with some closure" Oscar began "how we can do that, however, I have no clue"

Elphaba and Boq sat uncomfortably in Oscar's work room, they didn't regularly visit this room. Even Oscar spent as little time in here as possible. "We could talk about how we're feeling?" Elphaba suggested awkwardly

The two boys groaned "I was thinking something more... magical" Oscar said

"you were thinking something more... easier" Elphaba pointed out

"I vote for magical!" Boq interupted

Elphaba shook her head, a smile spreading "Of course you do" she laughed. She suddenly remembered something she had read in a spell book "a time travelling spell!"

"A what?" Boq asked

"A time travelling spell; it takes us to an event and tells the viewers all they need to know but rushes past the parts that are not important" Elphaba began "you are unable to interact with what you see though. It's almost like a television"

"That sounds like _exactly_ what we need!" Oscar said with a smile "anything special we need?"

"We just need to brew the potion that initiates the travel"

"Excellent!" Oscar said, beaming

...

"Like Oz you are!" Glinda shouted as the three told her and Fiyero of their plans

"Glinda, try seeing this from our perspective" Elphaba said in an attempt to calm her down

"Who's going to look after the triplets?" Glinda asked

"I'm sure their _father _is perfectly capable" Elphaba replied bluntly

Boq wrapped his arm around his wife "it's only one day Glin"

A tear ran down Glinda's cheek "It's a day too long" she said faintly "what if you find out something you don't want to know?"

"Then I'll deal with it" Boq said kissing her blonde hair "I'm sure Fiyero will keep you company while we're gone, right?" he said looking up at him

"Of course I will" Fiyero said with a small smile

Boq lay a final kiss on Glinda's lips before returning to where the others stood "cheers!" Oscar said, clanging his bottle against the others. The bottles lifted and the liquid drained, sending all three crashing to the floor

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Thwack

**This is a short chapter because I thought that where I ended this chapter was good :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Of course I did! it adds to the cuteness tehe ^.^ In a way I think Glinda still see's Fiyero as the "dancing through life" guy and to your other comment uh yeah just yup...**

**Guest: Here's your update! :D**

**So, there might be three or more updates today just because I have _nothing_ to do :o I hope you enjoy :)**

"Why are we at Shiz?" Elphaba asked

The scene rotated and the three of them faced a woman gripping her luggage "Dear old Shiz" she sighed

"Melena..." Oscar whispered

"That's mum?" Elphaba asked faintly "she looks so... so..."

"So much like you" Boq finished

they followed the woman up to her dorm where a shy blonde woman already sat

"That has to be Glinda's mum!" Elphaba spoke "I went to her house once and she said something about rooming with mum"

The scene blurred around them, they were now in a classroom

"Hey baby, you have any munchkin in you?"

"No"

"You want some?"

Oscar scowled as the group of boys laughed "dirty pervert" he said harshly under his breath, he turned to Boq "and that, is your father"

"That's Frex?" Elphaba asked "what a creep! how did mum end up with him?"

"Keep watching" was all Oscar could say

"Leave me alone, jerk!"

"Learn to take a compliment!"

The professor began to speak but the three of them watched Frex stare at Melena, he seemed intrigued by the woman. He raised his hand, interrupting the teacher

"Will we be making love potions?"

"No, not anytime soon at least"

"That's okay, I already know how to make love really well"

Elphaba and Melena shared the same look of disgust "What a loser!" Elphaba said

"Aw, maybe one day you'll actually have someone else join you

"Go mum!" Elphaba cheered, all three laughing at the woman's comeback

"Is that an offer?"

Elphaba and Boq cringed as Frex leaned forward and kissed Melena's neck, Oscar just smiled, knowing full well what was going to happen next

_THWACK!_

_..._

"Glin, stop worrying" Fiyero said "they're going to be alright!"

Glinda was pacing the room "How do you know that, Fifi?" she said in a shrill voice "what if they ind out something so horrificifying tha-"

"Glinda, stop!" Fiyero spoke in a calm yet stern voice "you have no reason to worry and you know that, why are you being so finicky?"

Glinda stopped pacing and looked to Fiyero "I- I wanted Boq to be the first to know" she said faintly

"Glin" Fiyero said with widened eyes "You're not...?" Glinda nodded, her hand across her stomach "Oh Oz! how far along are you?"

"Three weeks" Glinda said with a small slightly saddened smile

"That's great Glin!" Fiyero said, a big smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around the blonde

Glinda cried into Fiyero's chest "I hope Boq is as enthusiastic as you"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Cousin

**I wrote this earlier but am posting it now so that people have time to review ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You could never be annoying! haha but yes you guessed what I was going to write so I didn't answer it in full cause I didn't want to give it away to other readers :P but thank you for calling this a fabulous story ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm guessing you mean why is she pregnant? lol why not? :P**

**So, never turned out being three stories yesterday, well technically not lol, I did write this yesterday but I didn't post it so... enjoy? :)**

"I-I'm so sorry, I never look where I'm going"

"A trait we share. My name's Oscar by the way, what's yours?"

"Look, dad! it's you!" Elphaba smiled

Oscar kept his eyes on the scene but gave a warm smile "So it is"

"Melena"

"So, Melena, any chance you could point me in the direction of the class I'm supposed to be in?"

"It depends what class you have, I've only been here for a few days myself"

"Potion making"

"Oh, I know that one! I was just on my way there now actually"

The three of them watched as the pair walked off down the hallway

"Awwww!" Elphaba said turning to Oscar "you and mum are so cute!"

Oscar chuckled "Most people would never say that about their parents"

"I think we all know I'm not like most people"

Oscar went to reply just as the scene began to blur around them once again; they were in the school cafeteria this time

"What are you doing sitting with the nerd? come sit with us, babe"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Does this idiot not understand no?"

Oscar chuckled as he saw how alike Elphaba and Melena were

"Unless you want a repetition of potion making class, I would take your hands off of me"

Elphaba smiled wickedly "Couldn't of said it better myself!"

"Fine, whatever. Sit at the nerd table, I'll get you eventually"

Elphaba went to scoff at his remark then remembered her life prior to Shiz. He must of gotten her somehow

"Doubt it... I'm sorry about that, if you hadn't guessed, he was the one that landed me in the Principal's office"

"Why, what did you do?"

"Well, he kissed my neck without my permission, so I punched him in the face!"

Oscar chuckled at how simply Melena had put it, his memory would of done the same if not for the sheer disgust of Frex that Oscar had now learned to live with

"He did what? what a freak! I'm glad you punched him, maybe try harder next time, his nose isn't quite broken"

Elphaba laughed at this remark

"one thing's for sure, he definitely likes you"

Oscar's eyes returned to Frex as they had that day and watched him shy away, the one thing he hadn't seen that day however was Frex returning his gaze to the table, only this time it was an evil stare at Oscar

"Ugh, tell me something I don't know! he's not exactly my type though. I prefer nice guys, I'd rather be treated right than be some jerks eye candy"

Elphaba nodded along to her mothers statement and Oscar mouthed his next sentence

"That's good to know"

...

"Aunty, why are you crying?" Liir asked, walking out of the dining room

"Don't worry dear, they're happy tears" Glinda smiled, not wanting to explain her mixed feelings to the two year old

"Are you happy for Biw, cause he's no pink anymore?" he asked

Glinda gave a small chuckle "No, Liir. But that's good to know"

"Then what is it?" he asked

Liir had always been the more curious out of the three children and Glinda knew she couldn't get away with not telling him "Uh- Well, you're going to have a cousin" Glinda smiled softly

Liir gasped "Really? where's my cousin now?" he asked beaming

"In my stomach"

Liir gave a gasp of another nature "Did you _eat_ the baby, Aunty Glina?"

Glinda gave a small chuckle "No, Liir! Babies live in their mummy's tummy until their ready to be born"

"So I was in mummy's tummy?" Liir asked wide eyed

Glinda nodded "and so were Melena and Dorothy"

"All at once?"

"All at once."

"Poor mummy!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Dorm rooms

**I'm sorry if this story's getting boring because it's pretty much going over stuff from previous stories with adeed Glinda bits (there is a part that you wouldn't of read in this chapter though :D) but please bear with me :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: Don't pick on Liir! :P he doesn't know any better lol. Why is Glinda being pregnant bad? (beside it being another feature in the Fiyeraba column in that picture I posted to your wall) and yeah, this one isn't _as_ sad, it's still got sad bits though**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yay :D now I have another follower! ^.^ I'm glad you like the story!**

Oscar, Elphaba and Boq stood in Melena and Larena's dorm room after experiencing a foam fight between Oscar and Melena in potion making class

"Oh Larena, I think I'm starting to have feelings for somebody"

"Hello!" Oscar said leaning forward "this is part of the story I didn't witness"

"It's not that Frexspar Thropp is it?"

"Oh gross! No no no, he is such a jerk! No, I'm talking about the new boy; Oscar Diggs"

Elphaba turned to Oscar "Dad, are you blushing?"

"What? N-no, of course not!" he said desperately trying to cover his cheeks. Elphaba gave a small laugh and turned back to the scene

"I don't know what it is. We just, have a connection"

"Well, I hope he treats you right!"

"You're assuming that these feelings are mutual"

"They are!" Elphaba giggled turning back to her blushing father

"Shhh!" Oscar said, hiding his cheeks again

"They can't hear us remember" Elphaba smiled, she liked seeing how her father reacted around her mother

"Well, you said you have a connection. If you feel it, surely he does as well!"

The scene blurred once more, the three of them were now in another dorm. A pretty blonde girl sat alone on her bed reading a magazine, her roommate suddenly barging in

"Hey Karla, how was your night?"

"It was great! you get up to much?"

"Nah, just stayed in and read my Ozmopolitan"

"Y'know, Nessa, you should get out more. There's heaps of guys lining up to date you"

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, highly confused

"Nessa Moore" Oscar clarified "later known as Madame Morrible"

"That's my mum?" Boq asked, his eyes widening

"Sure is!" Oscar said with a smile

"What happened to her?" he asked, generally amazed

"I don't want heaps of guys"

"I know I know; you want Frex"

All three made a face of disgust

"It's not like I'm being crazy. Frex is perfectly in my league, like you said I have a lot of guys lining up"

"Yeah, but Frex is lining up to date Melena. They have this sort of flirty bantering thing going on"

"She's not flirting, she's generally disgusted!" Elphaba shouted

"Calm down, they can't hear you, remember" Oscar said, placing a hand on his daughters back

Elphaba stuck out her bottom lip "I don't care! they need to learn the difference between love and hate"

The scene began to blur once more and the three of them were taken to the third dorm room that night

"You're rather quiet"

"The one time you actually listen to me is when I'm not saying anything!"

Oscar chuckled "You should recognize him too Fabala"

"I should?" Elphaba asked confused

"Yup, Highmuster Upland" Oscar smiled

"Glinda's father" Boq and Elphaba said in sync

"I noticed the lack of background noise. But really; what's up?"

"I think I've fallen in love"

"Love is a strong word"

"I know. But, there's no other words to describe how I feel"

"Can I at least know who this girl is?"

"I don't know if you'll know her. Although she is very popular!"

"Oh, you've fallen in love with a popular girl"

"No, no, no. It's not like that! We have this bond, we're like- no, you're probably right, I'm stupid for falling for a popular girl"

The three watched as the younger Oscar turned in his bed and begun to silently cry

"No!" Elphaba cried "she loves you back!" she turned to her father and grabbed his shirt "Dad, how could you be so stupid?"

...

Glinda sat in the library, she had never known a day to go so slowly. She hung her head in her hands and looked down at her stomach. What would her child look like? she started thinking of the features she hoped her child would have. He would have Boq's blue eyes, her blonde hair, Boq's smile, Boq's cheekbones, Boq's laugh... Oz, she wished Boq was here. Melena and Dorothy came running into the room

"Aunty Glina, Aunty Glina; look what we made you!" Melena giggled holding out a plate of cookies

"Oh, they're- uh, lovely" Glinda said noticing the shape "who helped you make these?"

"Daddy did!" Dorothy beamed "he said it was appropriate because it's something you need to make babies!"

"Oh, how- how nice" Glinda smiled "Girls, could you go get daddy for me?"

"Okay!" Melena beamed

"Daddy! Aunty Glina wants you!" she heard as the girls ran off

Fiyero showed at the door moments later "Penis cookies, really Fifi?"

"Hey, if you had put your mouth down there more often you wouldn't be having this issue" he said with a mischievious smile

Glinda threw her book at Fiyero "You're such an idiot!" she said, laughing

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. My Hero

**Guess what guys, I'm at chapter nine. But guess what, I'm not nearly finished! So this fic should hopefully be longer than the others :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It's okay :) I had to youtube that ad lol I didn't even know what state farm was :P Well, she won't resurrect but... yeah. The triplets are just adorable anyway ^.^ no matter what they're doing. Elphaba's like a reader of 'Dear Old Shiz' just able to interact with characters :P Aw, that's adorabubble! :D your review was so long that the email I got was like "This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site." :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Ah right :P lol I laughed quite a bit when I saw KTCLM in the story thingy :P I felt special ^.^**

**StephWickedGirl: Welcome :) hehe**

**spiritwarrior27: already ahead of ya! :P **

"Oh, here's that idiot girl again!" Elphaba said screwing up her face

"Fabala, be nice" Oscar said sternly but with a small chuckle

"I'll be nice when she learns the difference between love and hate!" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest

"What, or should I ask whom, is that smile for?"

"Nobody... Okay, okay. There is this _one_ boy, but I don't even know if he feels the same"

Elphaba threw her hands up in frustration and turned to her father "Both of you. Idiots!"

"He'd be crazy if he didn't!"

The three watched Melena walk off smiling as the bell rang for her next class then turned back to her friends

"Okay, so she did seem to be very flustered about this boy, so he has to be hot right?"

"Right! and hot boys at Shiz? that reduces our list massively"

"Polabra Collins?"

"No, he and Melena hardly talk"

"Highmuster Upland?"

"Aren't he and Larena Arduenna together?"

"Oh yeah that's right- Oh! I know! Frexspar Thropp! they've had that flirting thing going on since day one!"

"Oh of course! why didn't I think of that?"

"Idiots!" Elphaba yelled going to kick the girls

"Woah woah woah woah" Oscar said grabbing her and pulling her back

"Why'd you do that? I almost had them!" Elphaba said angrily. The scene around them blurred but they didn't change locations. They saw Melena walking in a hurry somewhere

"Oh no" Oscar began "I remember this"

"Hey baby! you're looking smokin'!"

"Ugh! how many times do I have to tell you, Frex? I'm not interested!"

"Well, that would be a lot more convincing if your two best friends hadn't just told me that you wanted to go to the dance with me"

"Uh, Frex, I think there's been some misunde-"

"Shhhh, don't worry baby, I know how you work. Treat em mean to keep em keen, right?"

"If he doesn't stop calling her baby, I will seriously resurrect him just to kill him again!" Elphaba said with a face full of disgust

"That is _not_ what's going on"

"You're lying! I always get what I want, and I want you!"

Elphaba saw her mothers eyes fill with pain as Frex's bony fingers sliced into her arm and burried her face into her fathers chest "I don't want to watch this anymore, Dad!"

"Help me! someone help me please!"

Oscar stroked his daughters raven hair "Shhhhh, just keep watching"

Elphaba turned and saw her mother pass out from the pain she was experiencing. Younger Oscar came bounding over and tackled Frex to the hard grass, laying punch after punch into his cocky face

"You leave Melena alone, okay!? The only feelings she has for you is disgust!"

He delivered one last blow to Frex, knocking him out cold. He got up and ran to Melena, picking her up in his arms and taking her to one of the park benches around the campus, he lay his hand in hers and watched her lovingly before dozing off

"Oscar? Oscar, wake up"

"I'm sorry, I-I... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you!"

"I swear, when I saw him handling you like that and you- you looked like you were in so much pain. I don't regret what I did, not one bit"

"What? What did you do?"

"I broke his nose, an improvement I think personally!"

"My hero"

"Uh, Melena. I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but, uh, the annual dance, would you like to go? with me? I mean if you and that other guy are going together that's cool but if you're not..."

"Wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure, I guess"

Elphaba beamed as she saw her mother pull her father into a deep kiss

"_You_ were the other guy"

"Finally!" Elphaba shouted happily

...

Glinda walked into hers and Boq's room. The three had been placed in their beds after falling to the ground. Fiyero and Glinda hadn't felt like explaining to the triplets why they were all lying on the ground

"I hope you're enjoying finding out about your family" Glinda said while stroking her husband's hair "I hope you enjoy finding out you have more family now" she said with a soft laugh "This day has felt like a lifetime without you... please wake up"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Fine

**I've added a new section to my profile that my reviewers may like to see :3 just by the way hehe**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You are indeed :) It's okay hehehe obviously great minds think alike ;) That's pretty much what that was modelled off, I removed "feisty pants" other wise it'd be too similar lol yeah the father/daughter moment was really sad :o OMO I'm so like that too! there was this one couple in my Sociology class and like one time when a group in the class were planning the ball they asked the guy if they were together and he was like "Not yet" and we were all like Aaaaawwwwww! and when they got together everybody was so happy because our whole year was pretty much shipping it! ^.^ he did it so adorably too! apparently it was his birthday and he's like "I know what I want for my birthday, I want you" isn't that just precious? :'3**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yaaaay, good to know! ^.^**

"It was that nerd, Oscar Diggs. Y'know, he needs to learn to leave people alone. I wasn't doing any harm"

Oscar, Elphaba and Boq watched in disgust as Nessa applied a warm flannel to Frex's face

"Leave people alone? well he can talk!" Elphaba sniped

"and not doing any harm?" Boq asked "Melena literally passed out from the pain!"

"Calm down" Oscar said "It's not doing us any good getting worked up over it"

"You know, Melena's not the only girl in Shiz right? you could go with somebody else"

Frex grunted in reply

"Perhaps a young blonde girl who doesn't play any silly games..."

"Silly games? alright, that's it!" she got up and started walking over to Nessa

"Fabala!" Oscar called sternly

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elphaba said before turning to Boq "do you mind if I punch your mother?"

Boq gave a small grin "Not at all!"

"Fabala, don't! Violence doesn't solve anything!" Oscar called in a more angry tone

"Really, Dad?" Elphaba asked "we just watched you beat up Frex. And that sure as Oz sorted the problem at hand"

"That was different" Oscar begun "he was harming Melena"

"And _she_ is harming my ear drums!" Elphaba retorted

"Elphaba!" Oscar said in a tone Elphaba had never heard from her father

she let out a huff and returned to the group "Fine."

The conversation had moved on during the argument and Nessa was now shouting to Frex out the door

"Don't forget to pick me up at eight!"

The door swung close and Nessa began to dance around the room

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the dance with Frexspar Thropp!"

The more than usual blur consumed the three as they moved through time

"I- I- I look like a clown!"

"Okay, _now_ I see the resemblance!" Boq chuckled

"Nessa was _friends_ with mum?" Elphaba asked, highly confused

"She was friends with Larena, but it didn't last long due to their contrasting opinions on Frex" Oscar explained

"And I look like a moose!"

The three of them erupted with laughter as Melena began to make moose noises

"Hello Miss Moose, I am Miss- I- I don't really know what I am"

_Knock knock knock _"Hello? anybody in there?"

"Oh, Oz! that's Highmuster! quick, tell him I'm not here! I don't want him to see me like this"

"I'm not much better, but I'll bear it!"

"Oh, hi! is La- Melena?! what on earth have you been doing?"

Oscar let out a chuckle "I remember him telling me about this!"

"Experimenting? now why was it you came around?"

"Oh, yes! Larena. Is she around? I was thinking of asking her on a date this evening"

"Uh, sorry, I haven't seen her. If I do, I'll tell her you dropped in"

"Okay, thank you!"

The door shut

"So, you and Highmuster, eh?"

"we started dating yesterday"

Elphaba smiled at the scene. Even beneath Larena's makeup you could see her reddened cheeks. The scene blurred to the classroom again

"Hey there, handsome"

"Hey, gorgeous"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine, don't worry"

"Oscar, I kno-"

"I said I'm fine!"

The three watched as the younger Oscar ran out of the classroom

"I'm sorry for that Professor. I-I'll go talk to him"

She ran out, Oscar thought the scene would take them out the door with her but they merely continued standing in the classroom

"Alright class, let's turn our attention back to the lesson. Today, we will learn how to make a love potion."

"No" Oscar said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked over to the now highly attentive Frex

...

"Glinda? Brr? Somebody, please come quickly!" Fiyero's voice was heard throughout the castle

"Fiyero, what is it?" Glinda asked "Oh Oz! what happened?"

"She yelled out to me and told me to wait, she said she was going to come give me a hug and she began to run down the stairs to me but then she tripped and Oh my Oz Glinda, I can't do this without Elphaba!"

"Calm down" Glinda said in a calm manner "Brr, look after Melena and Liir!" she said as the lion finally arrived "Fiyero and I are taking Dorothy to hospital to get her looked after"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	11. Concussion

**I would of updated earlier but I've been helping my mother out and keeping her company because she had a knee surgery yesterday :) This story is now officially longer than 80% of my other stories :P (percentages are easy when you've got ten stories :P)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I know right, they're so adorable :3 and haha of course! you're amazing! just being so awesome is enough gratitution, *BIG HUG BACK* ^.^ Haha, "Oh, where's my manners? would you like first swing?" :P I so should of made her say that :P Boq see's the resemblance when she has the make up on cause that's how he has always seen her (I actually purposely put the clown bit in to 'Dear Old Shiz' because of her excessive use of make up in Wicked) If you cry when Oscar cries then I would brace myself if I were you :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You'll see in this chapter :)**

**Chanty420: Hello there, silent reader :) you should review more, just saying :P I'm glad you like the story although you're confused (I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it confusifying!) what do you like about my characterisation? lol**

**StephWickedGirl: Of course you did :) you're awesome! **

**Lunar Sunsets: Wait, I'm confused, are you lying? :o haha, sorry for updating so often, I just like writing and I get bored too easily :P **

"What was all that about?"

"Melena, don't wo-"

"Oscar, you are my boyfriend and I love you, of _course_ I'm going to worry! especially when you do something so out of character like that!"

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Just tell me what's upsetting you... _please!_"

"I have to go home. This might sound stupid, but I had a dream. I had a dream that my family was in trouble and it felt so real! will you come? come with me, please"

"I-I don't know, school is important and..."

"I thought as such"

"No, no, no." Elphaba shouted, close to tears

"But you're more important"

Elphaba gave a small sigh of relief "Thank Oz!"

The blur appeared and took the three of them to Frex's dorm, he was cooking something in a large pot that was a light pink colour

"The love potion" Oscar whispered sadly. Frex took out a pipette and added some of the liquid to an ice tea "So that's how he got her"

Blur, back to Melena and Larena's dorm

"Larena Larena Larena! wake uuup! lets go have a nice breakfast!"

"It's a Saturday, since when are you even awake before 12?"

"The train leaves at eleven... _come on!_"

"If I come will you leave me alone?"

Melena pulled her mouth closed like a zip

The scene changed to the on campus café

"I can't believe your leaving! I mean, I know you told me a week ago, but it didn't really feel real until today"

"I'm not going forever. I'll be back before you know it"

"You better! I think Nessa's started having a thing for Frexspar, she's trying so hard to get into the popular crowd that she's completely ignoring me! and besides who's going to tease me about Highmuster and my tiny undies?"

Laughter then a small amount of silence filled the table

"I have something for you"

"For me?"

"I was going to save it for when I leave but I want you to have it now!"

"Oooooh, what is it? what is it? what is it?"

Elphaba gasped as she saw what Melena was pulling from her bag "Glinda's pink flower... She- she must of gotten it from her mother"

"I bought it when we went shopping and you were pretty much drooling over it"

"Oh my Oz, thank you! do I look like a supermodel?"

Laughter filled the table once more

"Melena?"

"Ugh, Frex, go away!"

"I wanted to apologies... for everything... could we speak in private"

"Don't do it, Mel!" Oscar said as he saw the ice tea poking out of Frex's bag

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in five minutes top"

"It's okay"

They followed the pair outside

"So, what is it you want to say to me"

"Melena, as soon as I saw you I knew you were different. It was stupid of me to try and use my old _sleazy_ techniques to try get you. I know you hate me, to be honest; I hate myself! and I just- I don't want you to leave today and always think of me as an ass hole because- I only did the things I did because I love you"

"I forgive you"

"No, don't!" Elphaba said desperately

"Really?"

"Of course I do. You're a good guy Frex, you've just done some not so good things"

"I got you a going away gift. I know it's a bit daft, but it's the only thing I knew you liked"

"No, Melena, please don't drink it!" Oscar said desperately, a tear running down his cheek

"Thank you. But I have to go back inside now, I promised Larena I wouldn't be out here long"

The scene blurred again and Oscar blocked his ears and squeezed his eyes shut "No, I can't watch this scene. It hurt too much the first time!" tears were now streaming down his face

"Hey gorgeous. What's wrong?"

"I-I can't go with you Oscar"

"Why? What have I done? What changed?"

"I- love someone else... I'm sorry Oscar, I really am"

"Who? who is it?"

"I don't think I should te-"

"Tell me!"

"It's Frexspar Thropp"

...

"Doctor, how is she?" Fiyero asked desperately

"She's fine, just a small bump to the head. Minor concussion, just keep an eye on her" the doctor replied calmly

"Oh thank Oz!" Fiyero breathed "thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome" the doctor gave Fiyero's shoulder a small squeeze "you're a great father" he said with a small smile before walking off

Glinda returned with two cups of water "Any news?"

"Dorothy's fine, just a small bump to the head" Fiyero lay his head in his hands "Glin, I'm a horrible father. Fae should never of left me alone with the kids"

Glinda wrapped her arm around Fiyero's shoulders "Hey, you were great today. You're an amazing father! you couldn't of stopped what happened today"

Tears began to stream down Fiyero's face "I- I saw her lying there and I just- I was so scared Glin"

Glinda ran her hand up and down Fiyero's arm in an attempt to comfort him "Shhh, it's okay. It's a normal response, you love her"

"Glin?"

"Yeah Fifi?"

"You're going to be an amazing mother"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	12. Bond

**Sorry for not updating! I've been looking after my mum, and then the site screwed up D: but I'm back! :D OMO guess what guys, I found out yesterday that I was in the same room with Stephen Schwartz! he came and watched the first preview in New Zealand which is the one I went to! I fully agree with his statement about the cast being the best since the OBC! especially Jemma! anywho, fangirling moment over :P **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha, definitely the rope ;) I was thinking that too, but we'll see how things go :) Her knee is getting better thanks for your kind words :) but until Monday, I'm her bitch :P I don't mind though :) just may mean less updates :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm guessing you like Glinda? lol :P but yes she'll be a great mum :D**

**Okay, so Idina and Taye are divorced? or divorcing? I was thinking, sine Taye was Fiyero and Idina Elphaba. What would happen if Idina publicly announced she and Kristen have been in love for a long time and could only reveal it now? Gelphie fans would go _crazy_! lol. Oh and Idina is probably going to be Elphaba in the movie! *dies* ^.^**

"Are you sure?"

"Sure that I'm pregnant or sure that it's yours?"

"I don't know, both?"

"The test came back positive Frex, and you're the only one I've slept with"

Elphaba and Boq cringed. Although they knew it had happened, it still grossed them out

"But, we used protection"

"About that..."

"You didn't!?"

"Don't you see baby, we're supposed to be together"

"My mother was _creepy!_" Boq cringed

"Like mother like son" Elphaba said with a small chuckle

"Hey!" Elphaba shot him a look "Okay, Okay. Maybe I _used_ to be creepy. But it's only because I love Glinda so much"

"I already told you Nessa, Melena and I are married no-"

"You think that silly love potion will last forever Frex? No! she'll realize that you're the same guy she hated, she'll realize you made her break Oscar's heart, she'll hate you even mo-"

"She loves me, not Oscar!"

"You poor boy. You poor _deluded_ little boy"

The three of them were taken into a bedroom. One that Elphaba knew well. Melena shot up in bed and looked down at the sleeping Frex in disgust. She slipped out of bed silently then padded her way to the bathroom with Oscar, Elphaba and Boq in tow. She began to cry bitterly as she looked at her reflection.

"She looks... lost" Elphaba said looking up at Oscar who was staring at Meleba with great love and sadness

"Melena? Melena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just- uh- morning sickness I think"

"Okay then, I'll make you a hot drink for when you come out okay?"

"Y-yeah, do whatever you want Frex"

Her gaze returned to her reflection as Frex's footsteps retreated. Gone was the look of desperation and confusion. In it's place stood the look of determination that fit Melena so well.

Oscar gave a smile "That's my girl"

...

"Daddy, my head hurts" Dorothy complained

"It's okay sweety, you just gave it a little bump when you fell" Fiyero said softly sitting beside her

Dorothy's eyes moved to the hospital room door and she sat up in her bed with a huge smile "Mow! Lee!" she shouted happily as Glinda brought Melena and Liir into the room

"Hi Dothy!" Melena and Liir beamed back

"Dothy, are you kay?" Liir asked, worry dripping from his eyes

"Yeah, I'm kay" Dorothy smiled "my head is just a little owie. But daddy says that's from the fall"

Fiyero gave a small smile "How about Glinda and I leave you three to catch up" he said lifting Melena and Liir onto the bed with Dorothy "we'll be back soon"

"Okay daddy!" the triplets said back in unison.

...

Glinda and Fiyero sat in the parents room of the hospital sipping hot drinks

Fiyero smiled widely "I love how close those three are" he began

"Brr was telling me that when we left with Dorothy, Melena and Liir wouldn't stop crying for ages. Then about 15 minutes before I show up, they stop and go upstairs and get into nice clothes. When Brr asked them why, they said they were getting ready to see Dorothy" Glinda gave a smile "I left to get the them five minutes after we knew Dorothy was okay. It took me ten minutes to get there. They have this extreme bond that seems to intensify more due to their powers"

Fiyero's eyes went wide "That's- That's amazing!" he said choking back happy tears "It's good to know they'll always be there for each other"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	13. Dye

**I've got a plot for a new story after this (that shouldn't be as boring) just by the way :) I got a commodation award in drama which is cool because the last time my teacher gave them out was like 2-3 years ago :o it's because I got an excellence in my techniques performance (don't know if I already told you guys that) Eeeeep :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah... I didn't think it through :o it can't last 9 months cause Boq says to Glinda that he'll only be gone a day. Do you know how hard it is to think of things to happen in only one day? :o I'm making a day more 24 hours than the end of their current day though so gives me more time lol The triplets are the best! I love writing them in because I love them :3**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I want Idina to be Melena and Jemma Rix to be Elphaba OMO! (If you haven't heard of Jemma youtube her!) and yeah I was really upset about her and Taye too :(**

**Lunar Sunsets: Gliyero is quite funny when they're not a couple aren't they :P Yes, Chenzel fans would die too! :P**

**Chanty420: Why did you review the same thing twice? :o but thanks hehehe**

"Larena! Larena, please, open the door!"

"Melena, what in O-"

"Can I come in? _Please!_"

"Strange" Elphaba began "Larena never mentioned this"

"There's a reason for that" Oscar replied solemnly

"Mel, what is it?"

"I broke his heart Larena. I was supposed to go with him and I broke his heart!"

"Oscar? Mel, that was five years a- the bastard slipped you a love potion! Mel, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Frex- he came to apologies- he gave me some ice tea and the next thing I know I'm telling Oscar I'm not going with him but then I- I just blacked out!"

"Oz, that's why you came here. Mel, as soon as you got together with Frex you pretty much shunned me, told me I wasn't popular enough for you. We haven't been friends for years Mel"

The scene blurred to a naked Melena in a bathtub. Oscar's cheeks began to burn again and Boq suddenly found the floor _very_ interesting

"Mel? Melena, are you okay? you've been in there a while. Oh Oz, I'm coming in!... Mel! Oh Mel, why didn't you get out before the water went cold?"

"I couldn't"

Elphaba saw the desperation in her mothers eyes and felt like crying. Her vision blurred, but not from tears. The three now stood in the living room

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Larena, Highmuster; let me in! or I swear to Oz, I'll break down this door!"

"Melena, run!"

"Dad, what's happening?" Elphaba asked in a terrified voice

"Frex is just being the disgusting animal he is!" Oscar said calmly "Don't worry though, he doesn't get away with it"

"Oh, Frexspar. What a rather, uh,_pleasant_ surprise."

"Where is she? I know you have her!"

"I don't know what you mean Frex, I-"

"Tell me, woman! or I'll-"

Frex was stopped by a barrel pressing against his head

"Let her go"

"Or what? you wouldn't shoot me, you're a coward!"

The younger Oscar sent a sharp blow to the back of Frex's head

"You're right, I'm not going to shoot you"

"Mel? Melena, where are you?"

"Oscar?! Oh Oscar! thank Oz!"

The three watched Melena run and jump into an embrace with Oscar as he smiled and kissed her head

"I've missed you too"

...

"Biw, if you could be any colour, what would it be?" Melena asked with a cheeky smile as the lion was bathing the triplets

Brr paused and looked at the young girl suspiciously "There is _no_ way I'm answering that!"

Melena and Dorothy burst into a fit of giggles as Fiyero popped his head around the corner "Time for these munchkins to get to bed, I think"

...

"Shhhh" Dorothy said pressing her finger to her lips.

Dorothy, Melena and Liir were each carrying tubs of dye. Their theory; Brr hadn't picked a colour so they were going to make him multicoloured! A puddle from the triplets bath still lingered though and all three of them slipped and fell. There were now three children sitting in the hallway laughing. One yellow, one blue and one purple.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	14. Labour

**Elphaba'sGirl: I've seen Alison Luff. Not live, but I've seen her. If you take a look at my profile she'sactually listed as one of my favourites lol Jemma is actually perfect like, if you saw her live it is just 10 times better even though she's still amazing other wise lol (fan girl moment :P)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thanks :) hehe and yes that's rather blonde :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: Why are you going on about Brr? :o he didn't do anything?**

**StephWickedGirl: OMO you got to see Idina live? Lucky! Why is "Do you want to build a snowman" anything to do with her being married? and what's with her hair? I'm so confused :o**

"Well, I don't know why you're here. I wouldn't hide her, I loathe the woman"

"What reason do you have to hate her?"

"Because, she's always been the barrier between you and I Frexxy bear"

Boq gave a snort "Frexxy bear?" he asked, dying with laughter "Oh my Oz that's too-" laughter consumed the end of his sentence

"I'm three months today"

"I thought you told me you got rid of it"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up the one thing that represented our lo-"

"_I_ love Melena"

"That may be so. But does Melena love you?"

"Y'know, I'm starting to like her attitude" Oscar said with a small chuckle as the three of them moved on.

Frex was flipping through the encyclopedia of magical beings and suddenly stopped on a page. His eyes grew evil as he began to chant

"Solom haler adew dalem ozdo waley. I surrender my shadow to summon you and in return you shall do my bidding"

"Hello master. What would you like me to do?"

Elphaba let out a gasp "Frex was the shadow?" she turned to Oscar "did you know?"

His eyes looked just as shocked as hers "No"

"Bring Melena back to me. Do whatever it takes, just bring her back here... alive!"

The scene changed once more

Elphaba looked around the room "Hey, I know this room" her eyes still dripping with confusion

"Oscar, I think it's co- Oscar, I'm in labour!"

"Oh, Oz! remember to breath"

They watched as the younger Oscar picked Melena up

"Oscar, I can walk"

"Yes, you can, but you don't need to"

A blur took them to a much darker scene

"What's your emergency?"

"Send an ambulance, please. I'm in labour and have nobody here to drive me to hospital. My address is 2 Munchkin lane, please hurry!"

Nessa hung up the phone before collapsing to the floor in tears. Boq looked at his mother crumpled on the floor. Tears began to run down his own cheek

"I'm sorry" he whispered

...

"What in Oz!" Fiyero shouted as he saw the triplets still in a fit of giggles

"Daddy, daddy, we're pretty!" Liir shouted before returning to his laughter

"Nooooo! no no no no" Fiyero began "your mother was so happy when you _didn't_ come out colourful!" he looked around frantically "Glin! Could you come here please?"

Glinda came around the corner shortly after "Oh Oz..."

"We're pretty, Aunt Glina!" Melena beamed

"Okay, you three need to stay away from my dye" Glinda said trying to stifle a laugh

"What's happe-" Brr began, walking out of his room "Ha! it's you're turn now tiny humans!" he said laughing. This sent Glinda into hysteria herself

"All of you, stop!" Fiyero shouted "what are we going to tell Elphaba when she gets back?"

"Fifi, don't worry!" Glinda said with a smile "It's temporary dye, it only lasts three washes!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	15. Tears

**I'm going to my best friends house tomorrow :D I can't wait! So, this story is going to be my longest one yet because this chapter marks where 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' ended :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: They already know about Dorothy. Is it sad I made that whole situation just to have Fiyero say that? :P oh, and for something else. But that's a surprise! :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: OMO lol, well yes, update really soon :P**

The darkened silhouette of a woman creeped through the night, she was carrying something in her arms and her face was stained with tears. She placed the small bundle on the doorstep of a building and as the three looked up they saw the Ozfornage sign

"No! Please don't do it" Boq began, tears starting to trace down his cheek "don't leave me, not like this!"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around the small munchkin as Nessa said her goodbyes to her child. Like Boq, she was in a pit of tears. She knocked three times and ran off. The scene began to blur in front of them. They were taken to a much different scene. Melena was sitting in a chair watching her child sleep

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can!"

"That's Emily" Oscar said with a smile

"Hi Aunty Em!" Elphaba smiled weakly as she still had her arms around Boq

"she really is adorable"

"I know"

"what's wrong?"

"Em, if something happens to Oscar and I, I want you to look after Dorothy for me"

"Mel, nothi-"

"_Please!_"

Oscar's eyes changed to a saddened look "She knew something bad was going to happen"

"Okay" Emily said "I'll look after her _if_ something happens to you two"

The scene moved to a different area of the hospital

"Mel! thank god you're here!"

"What happened?"

"It was like he snapped into a trance; I saw him walking out to the river near our house. He didn't stop, Mel! he just kept walking! I-I ran in after him to stop him from going under. It was like he didn't even see me though, he just kept trying to walk further in, so I slapped him. He came to for a second, I could see it in his eyes. But then he collapsed and I had to pull him from the water. I ran back to the house and called for an ambulance, luckily he was still lying there when I got back"

"Oh, Em! he'll be alright, I promise"

"H-how could you possibly know that?"

"Because your brother's a fighter. He _has_ to be alright"

"Dad! why are you crying?" Elphaba asked after turning to her father. Oscar tried to answer but his tears paralyzed his mouth

"It's me you want, isn't it?"

The scene was now in the fields, outside the cottage

"Well isn't it!? why don't you stop hiding? why don't you come after me?"

A deep soft laughter was heard in the air

"don't you see Melena, I am coming after you. You have a kind soul, Melena. One that can be deeply damaged by the pain of others. It was much more effective than the direct approach don't you think?"

"Wow, you found my weakness, I'm a nice person" Melena sniped "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh really? Boo! you scared now? how about I cut you a deal? your memories and your courage for all I've taken from your friends. Don't worry, I'll still leave you with _some _memories"

...

The triplets sat in the bathtub once again, the bathwater having turned a muddy colour around them. No matter how hard Fiyero scrubbed however, they simply turned a lighter shade of the same colour

"I give up!" Fiyero shouted in frustration "Fae's going to wake up, and she'll see that the triplets are, well... Vibrant! and she's never going to leave me alone with them again!"

The triplet's eyes saddened "Daddy, we sorry" Melena began

"Yeah, we weren't trying to dye ourselves, we wanted to make Biw pretty again!" Dorothy added

"Please don't hate us" Liir pouted "we'll tell mummy it was all our fault!" at this comment all three triplets nodded

Fiyero smiled and his three _colourful_ children, they were a pain but they were the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well, them and Elphaba "Of course I don't hate you! I love you more than you could ever imagine!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	16. Ozford

**So, this chapters not very good... but yeah :/ I wasn't going to post this yet but I already had quite a lot of reviews so I thought why not :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: No, it wasn't :) of course it wasn't! I was just saying that 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' had 15 chapters but this one will be longer :) and of course there was a hug lol**

**Lunar Sunsets: No, the triplets tripped and accidently tipped it on themselves lol. Less than a day. Boq tells Glinda they'll only be gone a day, remember**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, poor Fiyero :P**

"Melena, Melena, Melena, Melena. I gave you a good life, y'know. Showed you lots of love, never laid a wrong hand on you. Does that need to change?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"What happened to the taking away my memories thing anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to that part!"

Frex ran his hand along Melena's cheek and looked down at her stomach

"What happened? where is my baby? what did you do to my baby?"

"I didn't do anything! I- I had a miscarriage"

Frex spat at the ground beside Melena

"You're worthless! what kind of woman can't hold on to a baby?"

Oscar, Elphaba and Boq stood in silence. Each of them speechless. The scene blurred around them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince charming and his trusty sidekicks!"

"Let her go, Frex! she's not really yours! you know that!"

"Oh, she will be. As soon as I get rid of you!...Tatum Inga Marlo Ense Solum Partum eehum erla donte urlo pawre!"

"Wow... great spell Frex"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at Larena's remark

"I'm not finished! Rena erla tumpo urnum relser norpo! send this man far away, back where he was yesterday!"

Oscar disappeared and Frex walked up to Larena and Highmuster

"Now, to take care of you two!"

The scene changed and the three of them were now standing and watching a crying Melena. A tear fell on an envelope she was holding and she started to open it. As her eyes darted along the letter, Oscar explained to Elphaba and Boq what was happening

"I had to tell her I was here on a magic tour" he said "in her mind we hadn't seen each other since she told me she didn't love me. Explains why she was so reserved at the beginning. Well, that and the bruises" Oscar finished off sadly

Melena ran out the door and the scene changed to the Oztopia river where Melena stood behind Oscar, clearing her throat to gain his attention

"Melena! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too"

Oscar noticed the amount of makeup she was wearing

"What's this? Oh Mel, you know you don't need this junk!"

he went to wipe away some of the makeup but she flinched away

"Melena, what's wrong?"

Melena stared at the floor for a long time but eventually pulled back the hair that had been draped over her shoulders revealing bruises dotted along her collarbones and chest area

"Oh, Mel!"

The scene changed to the Thropp dining room

"How was your day?"

"It was good?"

"Get up to anything interesting?"

"No, just stayed home and read my book"

"That's my girl"

The table fell silent except the clanging of knives and forks . Melena ran her fingers along the small glass bottle in her pocket. She peered down at the light green liquid

"Melena! What in Oz are you looking at?"

"I just thought I felt something brush upon my legs, probably nothing. Here, I'll do the dishes"

"That's my girl!"

The beach was the next stop

"Oscar! Wha-"

"Shhhhh. Come, sit, enjoy!"

Oscar looked at her as she gazed out at the sea

"Beautiful"

"It really is, isn't it"

"I meant you. Here, try this"

"Mmmmm, what is it?"

"Chocolate, I get it from my home town"

It was silent for a time before Melena piped up again

"Why did you return to Oz?"

"Well, there are plenty of worlds in the universe, all with their own intelligent life, but once one falls in love. Such beauty can not be replicated"

Elphaba smiled as she watched her mother and father share a deep loving kiss. But when they fell to the sand Elphaba's eyes grew wide "Right now would be a good time to change the scene!"

...

"You three look sharp" Brr said with a smile as the triplets walked into the living room

"Mummy's waking up today" Liir smiled "if we're going to be colourful, we might as well wear nice clothes so she only has one thing to complain about"

Brr chuckled "Did your daddy tell you that?"

They shook their heads "No, daddy's still sleeping" Melena said

"Was it Glinda then?" Brr asked, confused

"No, Aunty Glina's sleeping too" Dorothy said "we no silly, we can dress ourselves"

"I know you're not silly, but you're also three!" Brr replied

"No we're not!" Liir reminded him "we're still two at the moment"

"and you'll be enrolled at Ozford at seven" Brr chuckled "now go fetch your dad and aunt"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	17. There I am

**I've gotten to the point where I finish a chapter and roll right on to the next. So the only thing stopping updates is the reviews :P tehe na, but really, you guys are awesome with reviewing. Thanks heaps :D**

**Lunar Sunsets: Glad to know you love him so much :) OMO can you just imagine the Triplets campaigning like "Join the Biw fanclub!" tehehe so cute ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: There's a reason for that :P Do you know what I find funny? when you write Shiz in your reviews it comes up as S*** the website thinks you're swearing :P **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Doesn't Frex disgust everybody? haha**

"Oh, Oz!"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. If Frex wakes up to find me not there..."

"Hey, one day you won't have to worry. Now go! I don't want him to hurt you"

The three were now inside the Thropp residence as a puffed Melena flung herself through the door just in time, as Frex made his way down the stairs

"Why do I not see breakfast on the table?"

"I thought that maybe _you_ could cook this morning"

"Excuse me?"

"I sai-"

_SLAP_

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that! I'm going to work. I'll buy Breakfast"

Elphaba turned to her father but he looked just as shocked as her at what had happened

Melena broke to the floor and wept before pulling out a bottle of green elixr and gulping it down

The scene blurred again but as it stayed in place they were only taken through time

"What's this?"

Frex's voice was etched with danger as he held up the envelope that held Oscar's letter to Melena

"It's nothing, just a letter from an old friend"

"Don't lie to me, Melena. You know I hate being lied to"

"I said, it's nothing."

"I hope you're telling me the truth, for your sake. Now, come"

Frex grabbed a hold of Melena's hand and escorted her to the bedroom

"Gross!" Elphaba called out, her face wrinkled in disgust

"He did what?"

"He's my husband Oscar, it's his ri-"

"It is a right of love! and it should be by the choice of both people. I have to leave Oz in a week. When I leave, come with me!"

"Oscar, are you serious?"

"Please"

"Of course!"

Another blur, now they were in the Thropp bathroom again

Melena sat on the edge of the bath, shaking her head, a pregnancy test in her hand

"So, I was made on the beach?" Elphaba asked "How exotic!"

"Well" Oscar began "it could of been any of the other-"

"Please, stop now!" Elphaba said holding up her hand "I don't want to know about yours and mums sex life"

"Melena! where in Oz are you?"

Melena shoved the stick into the bathroom cabinet and opened the bathroom door

"What is it?"

"I'm off to work. I'm expecting the house to be clean when I return"

"Of course, my love"

Oscar heard the difference in her tone compared to when she called him that and gave a small sheepish smile

The scene blurred once more

"Hello m'love, fancy some dessert?"

Oscar was lying on the couch, whipped cream piled on his head with a cherry on top

Elphaba and Boq broke into wild laughter "Dad! what in Oz?" Elphaba asked before laughing some more

It wasn't long before Melena had began to laugh as well

"You're an Oz-cream sundae!"

Melena sat on the couch beside Oscar and smeared cream onto his face, he chased her around the room in a giggling fit himself

"Come back here you little rascal"

He finally caught her and tackled her to the ground, he lay above her, leaned forward and kissed her. When they seperated, Melena looked up at Oscar sadly

"Oscar, I- I can't go with you"

Oscar's face grew exasperated as he stood up

"What do you mean, you're not coming? Frex is just going to keep harming you, I can give you a better life"

"Look, I can't tell you why I can't go right now, but I hope you find out in the future. I still love you Oscar, I always will, but... I can't leave with you"

Oscar was used to Melena changing her mind by this point

"Well, am I still coming over tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I need to say good bye to you. Not forever, but for now"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

The scene skipped past "tomorrow" in fact, it skipped past 9 months

"Congratulations Mister and Misses Thropp! It's a lovely, healthy, little- Aaaaaah!"

Elphaba gave a cheeky smile "There I am!"

"What is it?"

Frex moved to where the nurse was, he screamed too

"What does this mean?"

"I have no idea"

"What are you talking about, is my baby okay?"

The nurse handed the baby to Melena and her eyes widened, but Elphaba could see they were still full of love. But when she looked to Frex, all she saw was disgust.

...

"Daddy, wake up!" Liir said, shaking his father

"Wh-what? What are you doing?" he asked, looking up at his yellow son "you know you don't wake daddy up before twelve on a saturday!"

"But daddy!" Dorothy began from beside of the bed "Mummy, granddad and uncle Boq are going to wake up today!"

Elphaba was going to wake up today! Fiyero sprung out of bed "Into the tub! go, go, go!" this was his last chance to "decolour" the children before Elphaba saw them

**Don't forget to review xo**


	18. Elphaba

**Guys, not even kidding. Last night I got such a writing buzz that I wrote the whole rest of the story :o it's 21 chapters (Which really bothers my OCD!) and the last chapter is quite short but it's like a wrapping things up chapter :) Looks like I'm going to see my best friend in the rain :o oh well, still can't wait :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: The "there I am" bit was supposed to be pronounced like "thur I am!" but I thought it might be weird writing that :P you should actually see me writing these stories! I talk to myself so much, people would think I'm crazy (Well, crazier) Nobody tells him about the baby :) just saying hehehe, that's so something the triplets would do though! then Glinda like walks in right after like "Heh, suprise?"**

**StephWickedGirl: Ugh, gross! Maybe that guy was just Frex in real life! lol. Wait, then he'd be hitting on his "daughter" mmm gross! lol and Oh I get it now lol, I was like is there some thing going around about her hair or? lol! Idina sounds so amazifying!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Youtube Llama sounds, now remember that part of secrets where Frex takes Melena to the bedroom? yeah, good luck trying to get that out of your head! :D**

Melena sat on the couch with a two year old Elphaba on the mat in front of the tv

"Aw! it's a little Elphaba!" Boq cooed

"Ah, shut it!" Elphaba said burrowing her brow, but with a smile on her face

"Mummy, what are you eating?"

"These are milk flowers. Your father's making me chew them"

"Why? you're not meant to eat flowers!"

"Well, your father is very silly and doesn't want the next baby to turn out green"

"Mummy, is my skin colour bad?"

"Your skin colour is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Melena gave Elphaba a big hug

"I hope the new baby is red, then we can name her rose. And every time father tries to have a normal colour baby they keep coming out different colours of the rainbow!"

Melena broke into laughter along with the other three

"The triplets are so much like you!" Boq chuckled

"And you're so much like me!" Oscar jeered

"Well that proves it" Elphaba giggled "weirdness is hereditary!"

_"Breaking News: Oz has a new ruler! Oscar Diggs; The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _sprawled its way across the screen

Melena stared at the tv screen, her eyes widening

"Mummy, who is that man? I feel like I know him"

"That's the Wizard of Oz, you've never met him"

_"I think everybody's wondering, is there a special somebody who will be the sorceress of Oz?"_

Melena etched forward in her seat

_"No, there will not__ be__. Love does not exist, only lust. I once thought I was in love, she told me that she loved me back as well, she told me she'd run away with me. But she never did. She chose a life of violence over someone she had said she loved."_

Melena switched the tv off and lay her head in her hands, trying to choke back tears

Oscar stared at her sadly. He hadn't remembered that part.

The scene changed to Larena's house

"I came here when I was little?" Elphaba asked, shocked

The door opened and both Elphaba and Glinda were seen to be hiding behind Melena's and Larena's legs

"Fabala, introduce yourself!"

Elphaba came out from behind Melena's legs

"Hi, my name's Elphaba, what's yours?"

Glinda walked out from behind Larena's legs and studied Elphaba

"Awwww! little Glinda!" Boq cooed

"My name's Galinda Upland! and you're my new best friend!"

Glinda hugged Elphaba tightly then grabbed her wrist, leading her up the large flight of stairs, the last thing Melena, Oscar, Elphaba and Boq saw before younger Elphaba was pulled into Glinda's room was a pleading look.

"Well, they like each other! Thanks so much for watching her for me! I have some errands I need to do urgently!"

"It's no problem, it'll do Galinda good to have a play mate"

They were now at the Emerald palace

"Yes? have you got an appointment with his Ozness?"

"Uh, not exactly, tell him it's Melena"

It was silent for a second then the door buzzed open

"This way m'lady"

She stood in Oscar's work room for a while in silence before hearing a voice

"Why have you come?"

"I saw you on TV last night, I wanted to clear things up"

"It all seems pretty clear to me already"

"Oscar! do you seriously believe I don't love you?"

"If you really loved me, Mel, you would of run away with me like you said you would!"

"Don't you think I wanted to? I hate my husband! but there are reasons that I had to stay"

"Like letting him knock you up?"

Oscar motioned to her stomach. Melena was now 6 and a half months pregnant

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to give my three year old a half sister!"

"... half... sister?"

"You were a touring magician, Oscar! I thought that Frex could provide her with a better life... financially"

"I was never a touring Magician" Oscar said sadly "I just told her that to explain why I was in Oz"

"Can I know her name?"

"No, I can't have her knowing you're her father, not yet anyway"

"Well, can I know anything about her?"

"When she was 8 months she reached for the bottle I kept from the night you left and said 'Scar'"

Melena turned and walked out the door leaving Oscar alone with his thoughts

"My first word was your name?" Elphaba asked tearfully

Oscar smiled at her "Well, sort of" he said pulling her into an embrace

They returned to the Thropp house

"Hello there little brother or sister, my name is Elphaba and I'm your big sister. Our father isn't a very nice person, but I promise that I won't let him be mean to you! I hope you come out red! Then father might call you a tomato like he calls me an artichoke"

Elphaba leaned forward and kissed Melena's stomach

"I love you"

"Okay, that is too cute!" Boq gushed

Elphaba gave him an evil stare. It would of been more convincing if she hadn't been smiling though

Melena kept her eyes closed as she lay on the couch, Elphaba moved to Melena's side and snuggled into her

"and I love you too mummy"

a tear left Melena's eye as she wrapped her arm around her little girl

"I love you too my little Elf"

...

Fiyero walked down the stairs looking defeated "What's got you so down?" Brr asked

"The triplets, I tried to get the rest of the dye off them but they just turned lighter!" he moaned

"Well, maybe Elphaba won't realize?" Brr said in an attempt to calm the frantic Fiyero

"Won't notice?" Fiyero asked, giving Brr a look of disdain "they're yellow, purple and blue!"

"We'll tell her they went to a party dressed as eccentric smurfs!" Woah... if looks could kill!

"Morning Brr!" Glinda smiled, walking into the room "Fiyero?" she asked, shocked "what are you doing up?"

"The triplets insisted I be awake because Fae, Oscar and Boq are waking up today" Fiyero said sleepily

"You would of been up before them"

"Yeah, tell the triplets that!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	19. Dress

**At my best friends house :) last time I was here I discovered the wonderful world of Fan fiction! :D never thought I'd be writing my own!**

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: That's awesome :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: no little Boq, sorry :o you'll see about the whole finding out bit later :P**

**StephWickedGirl: I bet! she's number two on people I want to meet most :3**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You're welcome! :D hahaha. Sounds like a plan :P**

_Knock knock knock_

"_Oscar? _what are you doing here?"

"I need to see her"

"If you promise that you won't let her know the real reason you're here. You're discussing future schooling options, alright? and there's something else you might want to know..."

"What? What is it?"

"Her skin colour, it's not exactly-"

"Hi mummy! Oh, hello Mr Wizard, why are you here?"

Elphaba smiled as she saw the younger version of her father's eyes light up

"Well, your mummy told me that you're a very smart little girl"

The younger Elphaba smiled up at her mother

"and I wanted to see to providing you with the best education you can when you come of age"

Elphaba leaned forward and whispered into Oscars ear and a tear fell down his cheek

"Elphaba, why don't you go play with your toys?"

Elphaba obeyed her mother and skipped off

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I could make her father love her"

Oscar broke down in tears

"Melena, it's not healthy, her living here"

"I know it's not"

"Then come live with me!"

Melena lay her hand on her stomach

"But... he'll come after me, this one's actually his, he could take lega-"

"Melena! I'm the _Wizard of Oz!_"

Melena stared at the ground again in thought

"Okay! But we have to leave now!"

They were back at the Emerald palace now. Elphaba sitting on Melena's knee

"Mummy, why are we in the Wizard's castle?"

"Well, The Wizard is your real daddy a-"

"I knew it! I knew he was somebody important!"

"How's it going in here?"

Oscar asked opening the door and leaning in

"Hi daddy!"

Elphaba cried with happiness, running to her fathers arms

"Hello my little Elf"

Oscar wrapped his arms tight around the little girl and closed his eyes.

Oscar looked over to Elphaba and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Elf, get it? because you're green and you're name's Elpha-"

"I get it dad!" Elphaba chuckled, leaning her head on Oscar's shoulder

The scene moved to the next morning

_Bang!_

"Mummy! Daddy! can we have bacon for breakfast?"

"You may have anything you like for breakfast. I have m- _we_ have our own chef!"

Elphaba gasped before running down the hallway once again

"I'm gonna have bacon _and _waffles!"

Boq gave a chuckle "The triplets are _really_ like you!"

"Thank you for this, she's so happy here"

"And are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic!"

The scene moved once again to the doorway to the Emerald palace

"Fabala! Fiyero's here!"

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, shocked

"Oh, that's right. You two seemed to get along at the party so Melena set up a play date!" Oscar smiled

a mini stampede of running feet was heard as Elphaba sped around the corner

"Hi"

Elphaba giggled, looking at Fiyero, her cheeks burning

"Hunny, why don't you go show Fiyero around the castle?"

"Okay mummy!"

Fiyero and Elphaba walked down the hallway and as they turned the corner, Melena caught a glimpse of Fiyero grabbing Elphaba's hand.

The three of them followed the mini Elphaba and Fiyero down the halls

"Why does your mum call you Fabala?"

"I'm not too sure. It's just a nick name"

"Can I give you a nick name?"

"Okay!"

"Hmmmmm, how about Fae?"

Elphaba gasped, lifting her hand to her mouth "that's why it sounded so familiar!"

"I like it"

Elphaba giggled again

"How about me? do I get a nick name?"

Elphaba put her fingers to her chin

"I think I'll call you Yero!"

"Yero, the hero!"

Fiyero struck a hero pose

"You wish!"

Elphaba giggled before running off

Fiyero ran after her, they ran into the ballroom and Fiyero stopped and looked around the room

"Well, I know this room! will you dance with me fair lady?"

"Gladly!"

...

"Hmmmm, no, pink clashes with purple" Glinda said, laying the dress she had for Dorothy back down

"Aunty Glina, why do you have to dress us?" Dorothy asked "we did it ourselves before!"

"It's not a matter of necessity" Melena piped up "Aunty Glina's just addicted to makeovers!"

Glinda scowled at Melena "How is it you can say words like necessity, but you can't pronounce my name"

"Necessity doesn't has a d in it Aunty Glina!" Liir piped up

Glinda rolled her eyes with a smile before fishing out a nice black frock from the pile "How about this one?"

Dorothy began to laugh "That's the dress I had on before the bath!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	20. Melena

**Second to last chapter :o then I'll start 'Take Three' :) this is the end of their time travelling and next chapter is short and corny :P**

**StephWickedGirl: Jemma Rix :) I don't care if people disagree but I think she's better than Idina (by a smidgen) and she's my idol**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Little Elphie is the best! ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Baby Fiyeraba is probably my favourite part of secrets. I wasn't trying to shut you up, I was trying to not give anything away till this chapter :) well it doesn't :o**

"You look tense!"

"Oh look, a family reunion!" Boq sniped

"Mmmm, you know the Wizards new family?"

"Who doesn't"

"Well, they're my old family"

Boq squinted his eyes "Why doesn't she remember" he took out her journal and flipped to a page that read

_DO NOT READ PAST THIS PAGE!_

He flipped one page back

_I'm going to cast a spell on myself tonight, I can't handle the fact that I gave my own child up. I need to forget._

A tear came to Boq's eye "Tha- that explains so much!"

"and you're just going to sit back and let him take them?"

"I haven't really got a choice. He's The wizard of Oz"

"What would you say if I told you I could help you?"

"and how would you do that?"

"Magic!"

They returned to the Emerald palace

Melena sat upright in the bed and let out a scream

"What? what is it?"

"The baby's coming!"

"But it's not due for another month!"

"The _baby_ is _coming_!"

"Oh, Oz! alright, uh, just breath, I'll go get the doctor!"

Oscar rushed down the hallway

"Daddy, what's happening?"

"Go back to sleep, sweety!"

But Elphaba was too curious, she walked down the hallway to her parents room

"Mummy, why are you breathing funny?"

"The baby!... You're gonna... be a... sister!"

Elphaba sat on the bed next to her mother and cuddled her

"It's okay mummy! I'll cuddle the pain away"

The nurse came in and helped Melena push. Before long a small baby girl began to cry

"It's a beautiful baby girl"

"Mummy! She's red, she's red!"

"Oh Fabala, that's only because the bloods rushing to her face"

"Can we still call her Rose, mummy?"

"Of course, my little Elf!"

Elphaba looked confused "Rose?" her eyes widened "_Nessarose?_"

"She wasn't Nessarose to start off with... Only Rose"

"Aren't they precious?"

Elphaba was on the couch with her knees up, Rose was lying on her back against her legs and Elphaba was playing peekaboo

"They're the most precious things I've ever seen"

"Are you crying?"

Oscar sniffed and wiped his eye

"No!"

he looked away from her

"You so are! It's okay, I like my men soft"

she wrapped her arms around him and lay her forehead against his

"I love you so much"

"I love you more, and don't even try to convince me otherwise"

The three returned to Elphaba's room

Elphaba sat up in her room suddenly. _Bang! _she slid out of her bed and inched the door open peering out

"Shut up won't you! we don't want to wake them all up!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ but I didn't see the statue!"

"Or the wall?"

"Shut up!"

Elphaba chuckled "Clumsyness! yet another trait you share with your mother" she beamed

Younger Elphaba crept behind the pair, hiding in the shadows. Before she knew it, they were at her mother and fathers room, Elphaba stayed at the doorway making sure to stay hidden

"Woman! wake up!"

Melena stirred then awoke suddenly after realizing whose voice she had heard, Nessa had cast a sleep spell on Oscar

"Frex? what are you doing here?"

"You think you can just leave me? take my baby? embarrass me on television?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted my children to have a good life!"

"Well you really succeeded with that didn't you? Now, you're going to come home with me where you belong and stop living this deluded fantasy!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Excuse me?"

Frex launched at Melena and snatched the pillow from under her, he pressed it on her face and didn't let go, she eventually stopped moving

"Mum!" Elphaba screamed, collapsing to the floor "He- He told me she died giving birth to Nessa, he told me it was my fault!"

Oscar knelt to the floor and hugged his daughter tight "Shhhh, it's okay" he said rocking her

"Mummy!"

"Oh, it's the little artichoke! Nessa, could you do the honours?"

"Salapé luna epé epé padora!"

"Oscar?"

Oscar's head snapped up "M- Mel?" he asked, tears pouring from his eyes

"Mum!" Elphaba shouted, running into Melena's arms

"How is this possible?" Boq asked, watching Elphaba in an embrace with her mother

"The spell must of put us in the spiritual plane to observe" Oscar began "It's the only logical explanation"

The scene began to blur again

"What's happening" Melena asked, terrified

"We're just moving to the next scene" Elphaba said with a smile

"Wh-where am I? What's going on?"

"We're going home."

"Where's mummy?"

"She died giving birth to Nessa"

"Nessa? I thought her name was Rose?"

"It is!" Melena said desperately

"If you're going to be so bitter about it we'll call her Nessa Rose!"

Elphaba put her hand to her head

"I feel like I've forgotten something important"

"There's a reason for that!"

"No! what did you do to my precious girl?" Melena asked

"Mum, they can't hear you" Elphaba pointed out

_Smash!_ the cart slammed into a pole, it rolled across the road and Elphaba screamed, Nessa Rose began to cry. The crash had seemed to take the biggest impact on the baby girl, her little legs all tangled.

Elphaba watched the scene with tears in her eyes "None of it- none of it was my fault! He- he lied to me!"

Melena cradled Elphaba close to her chest "It's just the type of man he was Fabala"

The scene blurred again but they stayed in the Emerald palace

Elphaba looked around confused "What's it showing us now?"

"It's showing what happened in the day we were gone!" Oscar said with a smile

"Glin, stop worrying, they're going to be alright!"

"How do you know that, Fifi? what if they ind out something so horrificifying tha-"

"Glinda, stop! you have no reason to worry and you know that, why are you being so finicky?"

Glinda stopped pacing and looked to Fiyero

"I- I wanted Boq to be the first to know"

"Glin! You're not...?"

Glinda nodded, her hand across her stomach

"Glinda's pregnant!" Boq said with widened eyes

"Oh Oz! how far along are you?"

"Three weeks"

"That's great Glin!"

Glinda cried into Fiyero's chest

"I hope Boq is as enthusiastic as you"

Boq whispered "I am" before the scene changed again

"Glinda? Brr? Somebody, please come quickly!"

Elphaba's eyes widened "Dorothy!" she cried

"Fiyero, what is it? Oh Oz! what happened?"

"She yelled out to me and told me to wait, she said she was going to come give me a hug and she began to run down the stairs to me but then she tripped and Oh my Oz Glinda, I can't do this without Elphaba!"

"Calm down. Brr, look after Melena and Liir! Fiyero and I are taking Dorothy to hospital to get her looked after"

Melena looked to Elphaba with confusion "I named her after you" she said with a smile "you're the greatest woman I've ever known!

The scene changed to the hospital

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She's fine, just a small bump to the head. Minor concussion, just keep an eye on her"

"Oh thank Oz!" Elphaba said along with Fiyero

"thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome, you're a great father"

Glinda returned with two cups of water

"Any news?"

"Dorothy's fine, just a small bump to the head. Glin, I'm a horrible father. Fae should never of left me alone with the kids"

Glinda wrapped her arm around Fiyero's shoulders

"Hey, you were great today. You're an amazing father! you couldn't of stopped what happened today"

Tears began to stream down Fiyero's face

"I- I saw her lying there and I just- I was so scared Glin"

Glinda ran her hand up and down Fiyero's arm in an attempt to comfort him

"Shhh, it's okay. It's a normal response, you love her"

"Glin?"

"Yeah Fifi?"

"You're going to be an amazing mother"

The scene took them back to the Emerald palace

"Shhhh"

Dorothy pressed her finger to her lips. Dorothy, Melena and Liir were each carrying tubs of dye. They were walking towards Brr's room but slipped on a puddle. Each colour of the dye spilled on them. Liir was yellow, Dorothy was blue and Melena was purple.

Melena gave a small laugh "Well, you asked for rainbow babies!"

Elphaba gave a small chuckle "I did, didn't I"

"What in Oz!"

"Daddy, daddy, we're pretty!"

"Nooooo! no no no no! your mother was so happy when you _didn't_ come out colourful! Glin! Could you come here please?"

"Oh Oz..."

"We're pretty, Aunt Glina!"

"Okay, you three need to stay away from my dye"

"What's happe- Ha! it's you're turn now tiny humans!"

Brr laughed sending Glinda into hysteria herself

"All of you, stop! what are we going to tell Elphaba when she gets back?"

"Fifi, don't worry! It's temporary dye, it only lasts three washes!"

"They're such little rascals!" Elphaba chuckled

"So were you at that age!" Melena giggled

"We know, we saw" Boq piped up with a smile

Elphaba noticed the scene had stopped and was no longer bluring "I- I think we have to go now" she said sadly to Melena

Melena looked down sadly "Of course, you have your live's to go and live!" she said with a sad smile

"Oh mum!" Elphaba said, tearing up and running into her arms

Oscar joined the embrace shortly after and after a while of Boq awkwardly standing there he was invited into the embrace also. The three of them began to feel sleepy and before she knew it Elphaba was waking up in her bed "Mum!" she called out "mum, where are you?" she broke down in tears, her mother was gone... again.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	21. Reunions

**Last chapter, short chapter lol. My best friend says hi :) (her account name is Qu33nCupcak3 by the way ;)) so yeah, might start 'Take Three' tonight :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah, they have. But that makes them so much closer :)**

**Chanty420: Thanks :) hehe**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: She's gone because Elphaba, Oscar and Boq can return from the spiritual plane 'cause they haven't actually died but she can't because she has died. I was thinking of them being able to bring her back, but I thought it might be confusing with two Melena's. I mean, it was confusing enough in 'I want to see you be brave' with the two Dorothy's. Yes, Boq find out :) hehehe. I knew you'd be happy about that!**

"Mummy!" The triplets shouted, running into Elphaba's arms

"Hello my colourful bunch!" Elphaba giggled

"I'm so sorry Fae!" Fiyero said desperately

"It's okay Yero" Elphaba said with a smile "I know what happened"

Fiyero smiled, his eyes teary "It's so good to have you back!" He said rushing into her arms

"I've only been gone a day" Elphaba reminded him

Fiyero let out a small laugh and quoted Glinda's earlier words "A day too long!"

...

"If it's a boy, William; If it's a girl Sarah!" Boq said to Glinda with a smile

"What are you tal-"

"Baby names" Boq smiled pulling her into a kiss

"But, but how did you know?" Glinda asked after separating from the embrace

"Magic" Boq said cheekily, leaning in to kiss her again

...

Everybody sat at the table once again

"I'm sorry none of your family are still alive" Elphaba said to Boq sympathetically

"But they are" Boq smiled warmly "family is not a word used for just your biological relatives" Boq clarified "My family is all sitting around this table" he lay a hand on Glinda's stomach "even this one"

They all smiled at Boq's comment. Fiyero raised his glass "To time travel!" he called out

Everyone gave a small chuckle and raised there glasses (or sippy cups) "To time travel!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
